Without You Things Go Hazy
by I Am The Cactapus
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a room to themselves at a nice hotel thanks to Sally and Paul. That leaves them with a whole night to celebrate their third anniversary and Percy's nineteenth birthday. It's basically just a fluffy smut story. Heavy M. It has nothing to do with Heroes of Olympus really. Just Percy and Annabeth together. Read,review,enjoy. Disclaimer:Rick owns all characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer just in case: I do not own any of these characters. They're Rick Riordan's and only his.**

* * *

"Babe? Where's your camp shirt?" My question slips through the bathroom door as it's open just a crack while Percy showers in our hotel room.

"What?" His voice is muffled by the pouring water. I don't feel like yelling for him and step into the bathroom, staring at his wet face as it peers around the curtain. His hair's lathered up in shampoo and it drips down his temples as he looks at me.

"Where'd you pack your camp shirt? I want to wear it to bed."

He purses his lips, thinking for a moment. "Check my bag?"

"I already did. And your backpack. And my backpack," I reply with a sigh.

"What about your bag."

"Why would your shirt be in there? It's all my stuff... Isn't it?"

He kisses my nose and returns to his shower, making me hold myself back from jumping in with him. "Just... Look in there again. Tell me when you find it."

I roll my eyes, knowing he will no longer be any sort of help. Going back into our nice room in The New York Intercontinental that Sally and Paul insisted on paying for Percy's nineteenth birthday and part of our three year anniversary gift, I open up my carry-on sized luggage.

I find something I wasn't planning on.

A card is sitting on my clothes with "Wise Girl" written on the envelope in Percy's easily identified scribble. I look around, almost like I shouldn't read it yet before opening it. The card itself is very pretty with a picture of the beach and blue water with two pairs of footprints going across the sand into the blue horizon. Beach and blue. That's my boyfriend. The inside, however, is all written by him.

**'Dear Annabeth,****  
****I'm not sure exactly when you'll get a chance to read this and if I'll be in the room or not, but I know you'll read this no matter what. I put it in plain sight.**

**Annabeth, I just want to tell you that you mean the world to me. You already know this and this isn't the first time I've told you, but I never get tired of telling you: I love you. You've never left my side and I never doubted you. You were my best friend before anything. Now I can't see you as anything other than my girlfriend who I love more than immortality. You're still my best friend and always will be.****  
****It's been three years and neither of us has died at the hand of your mom or Ares and I consider that a success. Its been three years since we kissed on that bench and got thrown into the Canoe Lake. I know this is cheesey, but even though it's been three years and hundreds of kisses later, each one feels just as amazing as the first.****  
****Love always,****  
****You're seaweed brained boyfriend who used that dictionary you gave him, Percy.'**

A smile stretches across my face upon reading his little note. He didn't have to write all this out. I know he messed up a few times because of the pen scratches and last minute fixes and commas hastily added. I spot a few grammar and spelling mistakes, especially the wrong "your", even though I constantly remind him which is which. I don't care. It's adorable. It's him.

I rush into the bathroom, dropping the card back into my bag, watching him with his boxers on, manually drying his hair - I like how it looks like that. "You find it?"

"No, I just read your card," I say, closing the door behind me with a smile. "That was so sweet. Really. You didn't have to. I know you struggled through some of that. When did you write it?"

He drapes the towel around his neck, moving closer to me. "Yesterday. I watched you sleep and freaked out because I forgot a card for you. Deadlines are never real until they're staring me in the face."

I don't let him talk anymore when I launch myself at his half naked body, my lips attaching to his. Our chests crash as our mouths do, our tongues sliding past one another in a passionate kiss we've mastered by now. I'm pressed up against the door by his swimmer's body within seconds and my feet are lifted off the ground. My legs go around his waist, hips moving against his. He sucks on my lower lip, mumbling: "Happy Anniversary, babe."

I grin, hands going from his neck to his damp hair, getting tangled in it. Percy holds my lower back with a hand while the other opens the door. He moves me onto the king bed with the comforter already turned down thanks to me. Nice planning skills, Chase. He climbs on top of me, pulling my hair, grinding into my hips.

I ruffle his hair, his fingers playing with my blond curls. We press against one another, my leg bringing him closer to feel his erection press into my thigh. A groan leaves his mouth and his hand goes up my shirt, pushing it up to my bra.

"So... Do you want to?" He murmurs into my neck, already palming my covered chest with his right hand.

"Well it _is _your birthday-"

"And our anniversary..."

I move his face to look into his green eyes. "Three times?"

He smiles into my neck, slipping my tank top over my head. "You little planner."

"Shut up and get under me. You're getting birthday treatment, Mr. Nineteen Year Old," I order playfully, pushing his chest to climb on top of his hips to straddle him. He holds his hands up in surrender, making a comment about liking the controlling Annabeth. I roll my eyes, covering his mouth. "Shh or else I'll make you be quiet. You won't like that."

He shakes his head, parting my fingers just a smidge, so he can respond. "I didn't last time. I just... Have this habit of never following rules teachers give me. Or learning from past punishments."

"That's right, you don't," I say, rolling my hips against his. "You're very bad."  
Percy narrows his eyes. "I'm naughty, aren't I?"

"Very," I whisper seductively as his hand slides up my back to the clasps of my bra. I grab his wrist, pinning it above his head, pressing into his hips again. "Wait. Watch."

He cocks his eyebrows, relaxing into the sheets, hooking his index finger through a belt loop of my jean shorts. I sit up straight, releasing his wrist, giving him a look to stay still. I trail a finger down his chest. My finger makes it down to his elastic of his boxers, snapping it before I pull my hand away. I make eye contact with Percy, grinding into him once more as I move my hands to the clasp of my bra. He follows my every move as I slowly undo it, letting it hang loosely on my shoulders. His hands move to take it off me but I raise an eyebrow disapprovingly and shake my head. He recoils. I shift my hips, placing my hands on his shoulders, my undergarment falling forward when my body moves. I let it slide off my shoulders and down my arms to his chest. Percy's mouth parts, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. I smirk, pressing my body against his to hiss into his ear. "Stay still. You have to watch. If your hands or tongue touch me you will have your hands bound AND your mouth covered. I know you waited all day to do this. Don't ruin it."

He exhales, arching his neck, his hands sliding down my thighs to the mattress reluctantly.

"Good boy." I nip his neck. Rolling my shoulders, I sit erect again, pulling my hands out of my bra, tossing it aside. My fingers caress his jaw and cheek lovingly, watching his eyes slowly go half-closed, like how they usually go when he relaxes.

We can't have that.

I rub my bare chest against his, rolling my hips on his in a rhythm now, kissing down his neck and chest. My hands claw his stomach. I flick my eyes up at him when my tongue drags up to his ribcage. A low moan slips through his open lips. My fingers wrap around the sides of his boxers, my body inching down so his erection is in my cleavage. His eyes lock on mine, pleading for me to do something. I pull his underwear down at an excruciatingly sluggish pace, watching in amusement as his hips arch to me and his fingers grip the sheets, knowing that they'd be in my hair otherwise. Trailing my hands back up his legs when his boxers make it to his ankles, my chest presses to his, not wanting to watch my own hands as they tease him. Percy blinks slowly, releasing a low groan.

"What to do... What to do..." I taunt, feeling his thighs.

"Annabeth..." He breathes.

"What, Perce? What do you think I should do?" I brush a nail against him, loving the quick inhale he makes.

He nudges my nose with his. "Something. Please?"

"Ooh... Please... I never get a "please" from you. Ever..." I wrap my hand around his shaft.

His hips arch. "Annabeth... Please..."

I wonder why he's so desperate, but then I realize, we haven't had sex in three days. We had no time. I guess he didn't do anything to fulfill his... Desires by himself then.  
My hand starts to move up and down his length at a good speed, my thumb brushing against his tip. My left hand soon joins underneath him to massage his most sensitive part. It took me weeks after we started exploring to feel him there. The response was so amazing, I made sure to never forget that spot again. Much like him and realizing my clitoris makes me go insane.  
I don't stop my ministrations. His quiet sounds of pleasure fuelling me to notch up my pace. His hips jump and I press down on his lower stomach with my hand, stopping its actions. "Stay down. Or I'll stop completely."

He freezes and groans my name. I trail the nail of my index finger down his length, starting to pleasure him again. His breathing starts to become heavier and his groaning, louder. I know he's close to climaxing all over me. I quicken my hands on him and he calls out: "I can't... Annabeth... I can't."

I nod. "I know. I know..."

I rapidly withdraw my hands and grab his shoulders, straddling his waist, not touching him. He widens his eyes, peering up at me. "What'd you do that for?"

I shush him, placing a finger over his lips, scanning the room for condoms. "Before we do anything you need one of these."

Standing, I rifle through my back pack, finding a Ziplock baggie filled with Trojans in his size, medium. I drop the bag on his chest, looking at him from the foot of the bed. He lifts his head at me. "Yes? Are you doing something for me?"

I smirk, placing my hands on my hips, flicking my hair out of my face. Percy sits up right to get a better look at what I'm doing.

My fingers slide down to my button and pop it open. My index finger feels its way down the teeth of my zipper before slowly tugging it down. With a circular motion of my hips, my shorts fall to the floor. I step out of them. Percy's gaze becomes fixated onto my lacy blue underwear. My hands tug on either side of the garment, moving my hips around. A hand of mine grazes the front at the apex of my thighs, seeing him swallow while holding himself back. Pinching the crotch of the fabric, I widen my stance and start to pull my last piece of clothing down with the assistance of my left hand pushing it down. Once it hits my feet, I step out of it and my socks, flinging myself back on top of him. My bare thighs trap his hips; my hands digging through the bag that's now to his side to grab a condom. Percy just stays sitting up, nudging his nose against my neck, resting his hands on my hips. I tilt my head to the side, telling him to go ahead and kiss my neck. My fingers rip open the wrapping as his mouth kisses up from the base to my ear and back down, his fingers entangling in my curls. Feeling his chest, my left hand travels over his skin, silently telling him to lay down. We fall back, his mouth still on my neck. He nips me, tugging on my hair, pressing his chest to mine. I pull back, taking out the latex ring to slip on him. My fingers grab him, making sure he's still erect. He is. I pinch the tip of the condom and roll it on him. My hand slides up and down his length lightly, getting him revved up again.

Quickly, I pull my hand away and sink onto him, my hands on his shoulders. He sighs in pleasure, arching his neck, squeezing my thighs.

"Annabeth... Move..." He whispers, pushing my hips to start the rhythm.

I place my thumb on his lower lip, tracing it. "Shh... Patience, Jackson. I'll move when I want."

I wiggle my hips, making him go in deeper. He groans, grinding into me. "Annabeth... Please..."

Exhaling onto his lips, I rock my hips, starting the up and down movement. Our breaths mingle and he follows my lead, staying with my pace. It's slow. Too slow for us, but it gives us a chance to breathe. His strong hand tangles into my hair, holding my face so his forehead rests against mine and our noses touch. Sea eyes meet gray and I caress his cheek with my thumb, moving it from his mouth. My heart pulls and I'm hit with that sensation that this couldn't be more right. Every time we do this, that same feeling swells in my chest. And it's like my heart's taking over and completely overriding my brain saying: "Feel this? This is love. This is right. This is how it was always meant to be."

"Annabeth..." Percy's husky voice sounds heavenly to my ears.

I smile and brush my lips against his. "Say my name again. Like that."

He pauses at my strange request, but he mutters against my mouth, "Annabeth Chase..."

Feeling a little love drunk, I giggle, still riding him at the slow pace. His full name slips through my teeth in a slight hiss, "Perseus..."

He grins, replying in the same tone. "I love how you say my name... You'll be screaming it in a few minutes..."

I laugh, loving his smile mingled with mine, sliding my hand down to his chest, feeling his heart hammer against my palm and splayed fingers. "Oh really, Pierre? Or is it, Peter..."

He quickly thrusts up into me, messing up our rhythm. "Watch it, Chase..."

Percy's lips find my neck, sucking on a spot beneath my ear, quickening our pace. I close my eyes, tighten my grip on his right shoulder and follow his rhythm while trying to keep him under control. I'm top. I decide the speed. I take us down a notch, hearing our heavy breaths and open my eyes to see small beads of sweat on his neck. His hips urge me to go quicker. For once, I give in, getting rid of our sweet tone and inching slowly towards the intense tone. Yanking my head back, his sucking lips make a POP noise as they're torn away from my skin. I flip my head back, tossing my hair behind me, my forehead already starting to dampen. Percy swears under his breath and I feel his glance on me. I crack a smile, but close my eyes in bliss, staying in my position, rolling my hips smoothly and quickly against his. He jabs upward unexpectedly once again and I cry out in pleasure. His hands grasp my hips, moving me so there's less "up" motion and more "down", forcing him to enter me deeper.

I inhale and clench my fingers on his hard chest, liking the feeling of his sweat on me. I quicken my movements, not caring if it takes him some time to follow. My hair tickles my back and I lean forward, breathing on his neck, watching goosebumps appear on his skin. A smile grows on my face, groaning as he shifts a certain way, finding my g-spot. He hits it again and again, my sounds of pleasure getting louder and louder. I regain control, grabbing his shoulders. Our glances meet and I ride him a bit slower until he squeezes his eyes shut and grunts for me to move faster. I wait a bit to pick up the pace, just to tease him and then move, quicker than before. He blindly slides a palm across my stomach down over my belly button, down to between my legs to gently rub my clit. I hum in the back of my throat, moving to kiss his open mouth. He pinches my bundle of nerves, making me cry out, pushing him in until he can't go anymore. He barely pulls out before I slam back down, feeling my walls tighten with every thrust. He pants out that he can't go much longer. I groan and nod in reply, keeping my movement, his fingers making it hard to say anything.

I'm pushed closer and closer to the edge, but I feel him inside me, knowing he's clinging on with two fingers. He growls in the back of his throat and I shiver in response, mumbling for him to let go. He does. My name passes his lips loudly as both of his hands move to my outer thighs, arching as far into me as he can. I watch him completely lose control and it's a struggle to hold on. As soon as he comes down from his high, I reach mine, arching my back as I sit upright, my nails digging into his shoulders. I cry out his full name, not his nickname and I can feel his hands stroke my skin tenderly, a silent way of saying he likes that.

Once I milked my climax for all it's worth, I relax, resting my arms over his shoulders. My cheek is pressed against his heaving chest, hearing his pounding heart in my ear. I stick to his sweaty skin, exhaling on the droplets. He rubs my lower back and legs, making me melt into him. Percy never bothered to pull out of me after I orgasmed and I feel him wiggle his hips, getting uncomfortable. Lifting my hips up, he shifts, now pressing into my thigh. We're silent, just enjoying the sound of our breaths. He leans up to kiss my head sweetly. "Wow. You're getting good at that..."

I smile, dragging my hand down to his chest, tracing circles on him. "Thanks... So are you... You like it when I say Perseus. Don't you?"

He nuzzles my head, replying softly, "Only when you say it. You know, when you were telling those younger campers the story of my namesake, I couldn't concentrate on anything you said. I kept thinking of us, like this, every time you said Perseus."

"Oh so that's why you were looking at me like that after we finished... I saw that lusty look."

"Yeah," he pouts in his voice. "You kept avoiding my looks. We could have snuck off into my cabin or that dummy closet in the Armory. But noo, Chiron needed you. All. Day."

I giggle. "To tease you. We can't have someone walking in on us again."

"For the third time. It was Clarisse and Chris first, which wasn't too bad, but Chiron walked into my cabin one morning, looking for you."

I look up at him, remembering the moment. "Oh my gods, that was bad. I was under your sheets, on top of you. We were both naked. Our clothes were on the floor. He knew what happened the night before as soon as he stepped into the cabin."

"Archery was so awkward. He called us aside to tell us he wanted to speak to us in the Big House that night." Percy cracks a smile, playing with my hair.

"The talk was worse. He made hot chocolate and made us sit by fire on that old couch. He told us to tone it down and be careful. He reminded us about the rules around not having two people alone in a cabin, but he knew we would still continue to break them. Did you catch that look he gave me?"

He frowns in thought. "What look?"

"The one that said to keep doing what we're doing but just be super careful and not obvious."

"You got all that from a stare?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes. You're so blind sometimes."

Percy shrugs, thoroughly lost. "I don't know. He just kept smirking at me the rest of the week."

"Because, sweetheart, you're so oblivious. He knew what we were doing the whole time. That's why. And you didn't pick up on it. It's cute. You still won't kiss me intensely in front of him. Even though he knows."

He smiles sheepishly, looking at my fingers. "It's the respectful thing to do. It's chivalrous."

I peer up at him, love struck. "You're so adorable. I'm with a gentleman."

"I wouldn't make out with you in front of Mom and Paul. It's the same thing. I don't want them to see that." He blushes slightly.

"I know... But still. That's cute. I'm your girlfriend. They don't need to see the dirty underbelly of our relationship."

"Exactly." He clutches me closer, kissing my temple. "You're mine. And only mine."

I kiss his neck, moving farther up his body. He flips me over so I'm facing him on my right side. I land on top of the condom bag and yank it out from beneath me, tossing it to the floor. He pulls me into his chest, his mouth moving all over me. A strong hand takes one of mine, kissing my fingers, knuckles, and up the arm. He hovers his mouth over my knuckles, but plants a lingering kiss on my left ring finger. My heart skips a beat as he whispers: "You won't have this bare for long. This is my spot."

Despite everything, I blush. It's the aftermath of sex. I make Percy blush, not vice versa. "Don't worry. It's reserved for you."

Percy moves his mouth to my palm, sucking so lightly I can hardly feel it. I let my body relax, focusing on his features, realizing how far we've come. I find the little, almost invisible freckles on his nose and cheeks, thinking about how physically close we are and how four years ago, if someone told me Percy and I ended up like this, I would've thought they had a little too much wine. His eyes are gliding all over my exposed skin before he stops at my face. Our stares meet and I wriggle closer, looking at the flecks of blue and green and the tiniest amount of hazel to make his eyes the color of the ocean. He interlaces the fingers on my left hand with his free hand, our compassionate gazes staying fixated on one another. Tipping his nose down, I look up expectantly, waiting for my lips to brush his. He uses our entangled fingers as an assist to get me even closer and to deepen our kiss once his lips descend on to mine.

We stay entwined like that for a bit, until Percy gets antsy. He falls on top of me, stripping his condom off to wrap in one of the napkins on the nightstand. And then we're moving in a frenzy-like state; touching, scratching, grinding. Both of our bodies getting revved up for another go. After all, that was only round one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! You've been waiting long enough, so it's time for chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Not sure of it's needed, but another disclaimer saying that Uncle Rick owns the rights to all characters even though they're too cute to handle sometimes. They're his.**

I, Annabeth Chase, am pinned. I have my arms held down above my head by two strong wrists and my hips are pressed down into the soft mattress. Percy's mouth his attacking my neck like an animal, leaving me huffing and struggling against his firm hold. Our hips move as one, sliding and grinding into one another as his erection starts to dig into my inner thigh and my arousal grows, making my need overtake my mind and body completely.

He hisses out from between his teeth when I arch my chest to press against his. His fingers tighten around my wrists as if he's holding himself back from sliding his hands down to my bare chest.

"Percy... Do something... Please..." I groan out seconds before his tongue glides down from the base of my neck to my sweat-dotted cleavage. Very lightly, his tongue strokes up and down from the base of my ribs to right between my breasts.

I'm panting. He's pulling out all the stops. A hum slips passed his lips as I tip my hips, letting my slick core slide along his abdomen.

"Annabeth... You're so... How?" Percy's words of disbelief become muffled by my breasts as his mouth travels from one to the other.

A drunken smile paints my mouth. "I don't know... It's you... All you. Do something. Please. I'm going to lose it."

Percy inches down my body, dragging his tongue around my stomach and across my hip bones. He slides down to the apex between my thighs, lightly brushing against my clit and my hips arch to him with a moan. My body yearns to be touched. By him. I can feel his eyes drinking in the image of me crumbling at his touch. He doesn't want to take his eyes off of me. Slowly, he removes his hands from restraining my wrists and I keep them there, reacting to when he slides them down the front of my body to where I need him most. Everything he seems to do seems to be torturously sluggish. He rubs my inner thighs, moving inward to brush my entrance. He has to hold my hips down or else they'll just keep rising to his hands.

"Annabeth..." He whispers huskily into my ear and it runs straight down to where his hands are. "Don't move your hands. Keep them right here."

"And what if I do move them?" I question, looking at his intense sea green stare.  
He hesitates, thinking of something. "You won't be happy with what I'll do to you. At all."

My eyes light up. "Punishment? For not listening to my boyfriend?"

He smirks and kisses me slowly, "Yes. Exactly that. So behave."

Percy makes eye contact with me before slipping a finger inside of me. He starts to pump in and out, taking his own sweet time. Not worrying about how amazing and frustrating it'll feel for me. I exhale, waiting for his second finger to join. I start to move a hand down to help him and then remember his warning. Percy's punishments are never as cruel as mine, or as creative, but he still can be mean. I've been blindfolded once and gagged, separately and then together. It was all because I was being difficult on purpose. I naturally have the more control in the relationship so I felt bad that I kept having to do things to Percy, but never him to me. Even when he thinks he came out on top, in reality I did. I always do.

A thumb glides up and starts to encircle my clit at the same time another finger's added. He moves a little faster and rubs my inner thigh with his other hand. Curling his two fingers, moving them all around, he changes up the pattern, in search of my g-spot. If he finds it now, this will be the quickest he ever did.

A groan is torn out of my throat and my body arches off the bed when he adds a third finger and hits that spot. I pant out: "Yes." Percy kisses my stomach, nipping the skin lightly and my hands instinctively move into his hair. I pull at his raven colored sex hair, wanting him up by my mouth. I hum loudly, tipping my hips to his fingers that are moving quicker now. He looks up at me and kisses me deeply.

"You moved your hands..." He warns.

"I did. So?"

"So... You won't climax. I'm going to bring you so close, so close you can feel it, and then stop." Percy smirks against my lips.

My eyes narrow. "You... That's cruel..."

"Is it?" He flicks his eyebrows. "And I'm going to keep you there until you have to do something to make yourself climax."

Before I can say anything, he withdraws his fingers delicately, wiping whatever gathered on his fingers on the lips surrounding my core. I'm throbbing in need of release. He knows that. I look down and back up at him. "I'm fine. I don't need to do anything."

Percy cocks an eyebrow, gently rubbing my upper hip joints with his still wet fingers, somehow finding a way to keep me aroused without doing much. I'm now hypersensitive to every touch, every breath. I lean my head back, resting one hand on my stomach, feeling his body move the bed as he sits upright. He looks down at me taking relaxed breaths, trying to figure out a plan. A finger brushes against me for a moment and my body lifts at his touch, begging him to finish something he won't do. The want starts to consume me. I don't want to, but my right hand moves down my stomach to in between my legs. Percy's finger pads caress the back of my hand as he pulls away. Ready to watch.

My eyes close and I exhale, two fingers blindly finding wet core. I slip them in, lifting my hips up, swirling my fingers around and in and out. My extra hand stays by my clit, catching it between my thumb and index finger, rolling it and touching it delicately. I hear a throaty groan leave my mouth. A third digit enters me and I pick up the speed, hitting my g-spot every time I pump in, picturing Percy's doing it, hovering over my body to watch it writhe and contort in pleasure for him. One more finger barely goes in and I hit my sweet spot and that does it for me. I arch off the bed, crying out Percy's name just loud enough for him to hear.

"Shit... Holy Hera..." He says in very quiet astonishment. His hands pull mine away and wipes up the release that my hands didn't catch. I open my eyes, smiling at his surprised look.

"Three years of dating... And I never saw that..." Percy mumbles almost to himself.

I sit up, holding out my hands for him. He licks his lips, clearly eyeing what's covering them. "Would you be so kind and clean them?"

"Wait..." He forces himself back. "You should. At least one and I'll get the rest."

My glance slides over to my index finger and I put it in my mouth, sucking my juices off of it. Percy looks even more turned on. He opens his mouth and crawls between my legs to rest his chin on my stomach. I dangle my hand in front of his face and he licks from my palm to my middle finger. He does it again, switching to my ring finger and then to my pinky. He takes my hand in both of his and kisses the back of it sweetly. "Thank you for being at my service, madam."  
I grin. "You're very welcome, sir. My pleasure."

He combs through my curls, pushing them away from my face, staring down in a loving manner. We hold eye contact in silence for a few moments before he leans closer to plant the most gentle and cautious kiss on my lips. Much like our kiss in the Mess Hall. I hold his neck, returning the delicate caress, slowly leaning back onto the mattress. I sink into it, feeling his body come on top of mine. A hand feels down his chest, down his stomach, to his growing erection. I take it in hand and slowly pull away from him. Wriggling to meet my cupped hand, I look up at him for a moment, giving him the chance to grab hold of one side of my head and push me closer to his crotch. He mumbles my name a second before I take him in my mouth. His grip tightens on my hair, making sure he has control over my speed.

Grinning, I rest my other hand on his hip, starting to trail my tongue up and down his length. He groans in the back of his throat, holding his body up with one elbow. I move my hand that was previously wrapped around his base to underneath him, weighing him in my palm. My head is pushed forward and backward, courtesy of Percy's firm grip. Sliding my tongue on the underside of his length gets a low, long moan from him.

I pick up the speed, breathing through my nose. A groan leaves my mouth, vibrating against him.

"Annabeth... Do it again..." He traces my jaw with his thumb.

"Mhmm..." I respond, going a little quicker.

Percy bucks his hips to me. Moaning drives him wild. Correction, MY moaning drives him wild. I hum and groan with him still in my mouth, moving faster because of my boyfriend's demanding clenched fist in my curls. I dig my nails into his hip bone, making him sputter and call out my name in a husky, aroused, sex-filled voice. Moments later he climaxes into my mouth and I expect it. I knew it was coming from his tightening fists, clenching muscles and labored pants.  
Things still after I swallow everything and he starts to relax. My scalp tingles from his pulling, but I don't care. I slide up his body to look him in the eye with a smile.

"You..." His hand falls on my cheek, wiping some of his ejaculate off of the corner of my lips.

I lift my chin up. "Me."

His deep throated chuckle strikes me in between my thighs. " You're talented. In sword play, in words, in school, in sex. In everything."

"Well there is a phrase that says that the tongue can be as sharp as the sword. I guess it goes both ways."

"Oh," Percy replies, locking his lustful eyes on mine. "It does."

He eyes my lips a second before descending upon them in a searing kiss, battling my tongue immediately. I tug on his hair, rubbing my hips against his.

He takes over, setting the speed of our hips and intensity of our kisses. His hands gravitate to my chest, taking a breast in each hand, thumbs gliding over my hardened peaks. He detaches his mouth from mine, reattaching it to my neck. Sucking and licking, he travels down until his lips meet his left hand to replace it. His wet tongue sweeps around before he takes the nub in his mouth to lightly suck on me. I barely feel his left hand ghost over my stomach to flick my clit lightly.

"Percy . . .?" I mutter. "Perce. . ."

He lifts his mouth off of my chest with a slobbery, dog-like kiss, still brushing my bundle of nerves. "Yes?"

"I'm . . ." I exhale, desperate to pull my thoughts together. "Gods . . . Get a condom . . ."

My boyfriend smirks, removing his fingers to grab onto the bed while he looks around for the Ziploc bag. My eyes gravitate to his face and knit eyebrows as he thinks about where the bag fell. I subconsciously reach out to rub his broad shoulders. Percy leans over the left side of the bed, returning to face me with one wrapped condom.

"You spilled the bag, Ms. Chase," he playfully chides.

"Oh deary me!" I sigh overdramatically and clutch my heart. "Mr. Jackson, will we have to use _all_ of the spilled condoms?"

He muses, unwrapping the protection. "I don't know, my love, we'll just have to see how this round goes. Keep up the stamina, Ms. Chase. I need my anniversary gift still."

"Don't you worry about me, Mr. Jackson. I'll be _more_ than fine." My legs spread, quickly glancing down watching him slide on the latex. He rests on his forearms positioned beside my head, careful to not pull my hair.

"You ready?"

"Of course." I grin, linking my fingers behind his neck.

With an exhale, he slides into me, setting a calm, leisurely speed for us. He presses his chest harder against mine so our hearts pound against each other. I bring my legs around his hips, hooking my ankles together. My back arches as he goes in deeper at a relaxing pace.

"Do you want me to go faster?" he asks into my ear, running a hand through my hair.

I nod, tipping my hips up so he can penetrate deeper. And he does, kicking it up a notch. I feel the bed start to shake back and forth. The headboard makes a quiet thumping noise against the wall. He presses roughly into my hips, banging my hipbones. I groan hearing a _bang_ come from behind me.

"Percy. . . The bed. . . You're-," I'm silenced with a passionate kiss.

"I know. I'll be careful." He dismisses my warning, speaking into my mouth going harder.

As he pulls back he slips a finger between us pinching my clitoris. A throaty growl leaves my throat as my body writhes beneath him; the sounds of the bed creaking suddenly quieter with the sound of Percy's moans and sighs taking over. A light coating of sweat starts to cover my body, feeling my hips slide more against Percy's. His teeth nip my earlobe while he breathes out through his nose, tickling my skin. A half laugh, half moan comes out of my mouth in response.

"You know, Chase. . ." He huffs into my hair. "One day . . . we're going to be in my apartment . . . like this . . ."

"Yeah?" I pant out, listening to his soothing voice.

"And months later . . . we'll have our own family . . . All because . . . we spent a late night . . . doing this . . . until morning . . ." He kisses me sloppily, weakly battling my tongue.

I decide to give him some assistance in picking up our rhythm. "Percy . . . Kids?"

Kids? We aren't even married. We barely have been in college and now he brings up . . . having a family? My mind races. Of course I want a future with him. I'm the happiest I've ever been with him. Three years of wild times, near death experiences, and angry gods, but I wouldn't have wanted to spend them with anyone else. But for some reason, the idea of building something permanent with him isn't as scary as it sounds. I always said I wanted to. But now that it's _actually_ happening? It's a little terrifying. It seems like this all went so fast. We're having sex for the millionth time and for the first time he mentions kids. I can't help but wonder what exactly is running through his head now. What's making him confess this now? Is it the act? How he feels at this moment? Or just a buildup of emotions he's releasing now?

"I . . . I don't . . ." He moans noisily, refocusing on him and not his thoughts. "Annabeth, I . . . I love you."

A giddy smile paints my face, making eye contact with him, starting to feel myself tense around his throbbing length. My nails dig into his shoulder blades, arching at a seemingly painful angle. "I love you . . . too."

Our pleasured sounds intermingle and his pants become more labored and his body starts to perspire more. I can feel his arms shake slightly. "Babe. Percy. Let go."

He groans, really struggling for my sake. "No . . . You haven't . . ."

"I'm getting there . . . Just. . . don't overexert yourself . . ."

One low huff comes out of his mouth before he calls out my name loudly as he plunges the deepest inside me and climaxes. A constant massaging of my sensitive spot and the feeling of all his muscles tensing pitches me over the edge, purring out "Perseus" loud enough for the two of us. My mind goes fuzzy and nothing registers but pleasure and release.

Heavily, his body crashes on top of me, making me detach my nails from his shoulders. Our sweat covered abdomens stick together as we struggle to catch our breath. Percy's lips ghost over my neck, "You are . . . the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

I keep my eyes closed, leisurely running my hands up and down his back, massaging where his Achilles spot is. "You're not too shabby yourself . . ."

He nuzzles my neck, cuddling my body tenderly. But for some reason, I can't focus on that or the sweetness of this moment. My thoughts are focused on what Percy said earlier. About children and the future. My doubts and insecurities. As I stare up at the white ceiling, I start to feel more and more like I'm hiding something from him. My stomach twists in this feeling of guilt. Like it's wrong for me to feel uneasy about my rapidly approaching future. I don't want to have kids. Not yet. I'm eighteen, going into my freshman year in college. That's scary enough. The mere idea that we made it this far so we can really start building our futures is terrifying. Most half-bloods don't make it to this point. So in reality, I should be thrilled with Percy's comment about kids because we actually have a shot at it. We've survived this much up to now, we can survive whatever's thrown at us. The guilt weaves and constricts itself tighter in my gut. I tug Percy's hair determined to not ruin this moment for him. He's so happy. So smiley with his I'm-so-in-love-with-you grin that I would feel even worse if I was the one to wipe it off. I hate the look on his face that would replace his smile; the sad, confused puppy dog one he has during our arguments. His deep sea colored eyes widen and he tries to prove his point to me, convincing me he isn't always full of kelp. Post-sex, I just can't do that. The heaviness of his body starts to make me feel claustrophobic. My palms grow all clammy and the nauseating twisting in my stomach gets worse. I push him by the shoulders off of me and turn my back to him, pressing it against his torso.

"I got hot. You're heavy." I tell him before he opens his mouth.

A lazy arm drapes over my hip, bringing me closer to him to be engulfed by his warmth. But I don't feel that. I feel like I'm being strangled. More like drowning in him in the worse form of the phrase. I cover my face. I've kept things from him before. I didn't tell him about my true feelings about Luke early on. I told him the last line of my prophecy after the quest. Why is this so much harder?

Another hand touches my back, massaging by my shoulder blade. His right hand is already tracing patterns on my queasy stomach.

"Annabeth," he says stiffly. He can sense something's wrong. He always can. "Annabeth, sweetheart, talk to me."

Tears prick my eyes and I shake my head, shaking the water away. But now he noticed there's something definitely on my mind, he won't stop until I give him a good answer. I don't know what he wants to hear now. Something inside is screaming: "The truth!"

I decide to listen.

I make the mature decision to face him and lightly touch his chest, feeling all the battle scars. "I... I'm scared."

"Scared?" The concern rings out in his voice, holding my hip and cheek lovingly. "Of what?"

I take a deep breath, rethink telling him for a millisecond, and just start talking. "Well, before you mentioned how we would be doing this again. But with kids as the outcome and it got me thinking about living and my future and how it's all approaching so fast. I'm eighteen still and can't even believe we're going to college in a few weeks more or less children. I love you and I want to have this dream life you talk about, but not now. It's too soon. Too much. I have to be a good mother because no one was for me except Sally. She is a better mother than mine could ever be. I want to be like her and I'm scared I won't be able to do it. Especially now. Percy, I love you, with all of my being, but I can't do this. I don't want to lose you... I'm sorry..."

Somewhere during the confession, tears started and there was no stopping them now. I feel relieved to have it off my chest and in his court now, but I still feel queasy, wriggling an inch away from him. Mid-sniffle, he taps my chin, making me look up to see not his sad puppy dog eyes, but his sincere, stare-into your-soul eyes.

"Annabeth Chase," he speaks quietly, "There is no reason to worry about your future with me. That will be permanent and constant throughout everything. I'm not rushing or persuading you into anything you don't want. I don't want a family just yet. We should tackle one thing at a time. And that's me graduating college."

I chuckle, meekly going back into his arms. He wipes the tear stains off my cheeks.

"And besides," he says adamantly. "There's no way I could handle a little combination of us running around the apartment in the next few years. I said someday we'll be ready. Not now."

I physically relax, exhaling as if the weight of the sky was lifted from my shoulders. "So, there was no reason at all for me to get so uptight about being a 20 year old mom?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Not at all. We'll be married and settled before we really start the serious sex talk. For now-" he pulls my body against his and kisses my temple "-we can dream about the future. It should never scare you. Not with me."

I sigh. "I know. I know. That's part of why I felt so guilty because I felt like I was doubting you and us and I don't know why."

"Well, you should never feel guilty about anything. You know you can always come to me. Now you know there's no reason to doubt us in the future and you can talk to me about your doubts, if you have any and we can discuss them. We did the awkward: "I want to have sex with you, but I'm not ready, are you?" talk. We survived talking about sex and being safe with my parents and Chiron. My dad checked in on me one morning while you were sleeping to give me a quick talk about treating you right. Athena gave us hell from the start. We're a strong couple. We can talk about anything together." Percy explains kissing my forehead and temple.

My fingers clench on his side, pressing my naked body closer to his. His hand holds my face, grazing his lips over my hairline, cheeks, and nose, helping me relax even more. His heart beats against my ear as he whispers sweet nothings to me. Telling me how happy he is and how things finally make sense with me at his side.

And I never left it. Through the master bolt to the fleece to the sky and to Daedalus, I was there, saving his inexperienced ass from whatever he got himself into. During the war, I felt a stronger connection to him other than our friendship. It was now a physical bond we had; me being his link to the mortal world. I was worried about him doing something stupid to protect me and getting killed when the enemy knew his weak spot. It never occurred to me that I'd be the one doing something stupid. Taking a knife while Kronos and the Minotaur were closing in on us wasn't one of my best ideas. It turned out to be the best decision I ever made. I saved his life before I even knew about his Achilles spot. Which meant that I would have done whatever to protect him regardless of his invulnerability. I loved Percy before I truly knew.

Percy's fingers roam from my face to trail up and down my sides and legs. His mouth finds my neck to pepper lightly with kisses, feeling how my whole body reacts to his touch. My heart rate calms and my pulse ceases hammering incessantly in my ears. My arms and legs lose their tense defensive position, leaving myself vulnerable because with him, I can be.

"I never left your side..." I confess into his skin.

Percy's cupped palm slides down my back to my bare behind, bringing me even closer. My leg fits between his, having his not so hard length press into my inner thigh.

"Together, that's the way it should always be." His hand grabs under my butt, exhaling into my hair. His fingers start to roam up and down the backs of my thighs. A quiet moan slips out, making my back arch up. I start to kiss across his chest, slowly reaching my hand down between our torsos to feel his condom still on.

"Percy, I would take this off... We have one more round."

He smiles, taking my wrist, pulling his hips away from mine. He guides me, leading my in taking off his protection. He leans over and on top of me to get tissues to wrap it up in. With a light thud, it hits the metal bottom of the garbage can. Percy's body is hovering over mine as I move up to kiss his neck. I feel him swallow, holding his hair at the nape of his neck to bring me closer. He hums in the back of his throat, sending vibrations down my spine.

"Annabeth, Annabeth," he mumbles, "I want to try something..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. I know it's been forever and I kept you waiting way too long, but here's the third and final chapter of this story. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much. And to those that had your suspicions, no Annabeth does not get pregnant. This chapter is a bit more intense than the others, so be aware. **

**I hope this holds you over until Rick finishes ripping our hearts out in House of Hades. Or until the next story I can come up with. Once again, Riordan owns these babies. Not me.**

**DFTBA**

* * *

I stare up at Percy, puzzled. "Try what?"

He stands, leaving me all sprawled out on my back. Looking at the position I'm in for a second, he then turns and walks to where our bags are. "You'll see."

I stay quiet, watching his movements very carefully. My eyes drift down his muscular back, stopping at his butt, smirking to myself. His weight shifts, sensing my gaze on him. Moments pass before he finally turns around with the light blue tie he wore at dinner and his camp shirt in hand.

"Percy? What do you need those for?" My heart hammers. I have a good guess as to what he has in mind, but it just surprises me that these ideas are coming from him.

"Well," he starts, sitting across from me as I sit erect. "I heard about couples using things like this during sex and I thought we should try it. We've done so much already."

My gaze shifts from him to his tie to his shirt. "We aren't a dominant and submissive couple, though."

Percy's eyes glaze over, like they usually do when he's visibly confused. "Wait... What do you mean?"

"I mean that one of us isn't a total dominant in bed over the other." I take a deep breath, expecting more questions from him.

"Yeah," he muses, trying to wrap his head around what I said in relation to what he's heard. "We switch who's in control."

I start to play with his tie, picturing everything in my head, finding it extremely erotic. "It's not only about control, Percy. It's total dominance. The dominant does things to his submissive for his pleasure. The submissive is okay with that and agrees to whatever the dominant wants. We aren't like that. We get pleasure from pleasuring the other."

"And that's why I want to do this. I want to see how it makes you feel. I want to see if you experience anything different. Just a little restraining. You'll be in good hands."

"I know, but your shirt? That won't hold my hands back." Thinking more and more about this is getting me excited.

Percy colors slightly. "Oh, these weren't for your hands. I'd need another tie. I was going for your eyes and mouth, to cover them. So you can just feel your body react."

I smile a little, reaching out to touch his warm cheek. "I'll do it. I'll try it for you."

"You will?" His faces lights up like a small child getting a new toy. I nod and he leans in, planting one on my lips.

He pushes me back and I let him get used to firmly taking charge. I take the tie from him and wrap it around his neck, deepening the kiss. Percy descends on top of me, one arm with the shirt keeping him propped up. Our abdomens press together completely.

Twisting both ends of the tie around my hands, I hold him close, waiting to be scolded for taking more control than I should be. His teeth suck on my lower lip and his hips start to grind, eliciting groans from the two of us. My fingers grab his hair, pulling the loosened tie taut behind his neck. His name passes my lip in a mere hum.

"Shh," he coos. "Don't demand anything."

I exhale through my nose, part in frustration and part pleasure, pushing my body to his. Holding him by the sides of his face, I pull back to look at him. "I should be able to talk now, we aren't doing anything just yet. I want to look at your eyes."

He flicks his eyebrows with a cocky smile. "Quiet, Chase." His nose brushes mine, speaking against my lips. "It'll all be worth it. You will be the happiest girl in the world tonight."

"Quite a lot of talk, Jackson, but no action," I tease, loosely draping the tie around his neck again.

His smile turns mischievous. That naughty twinkle in his eyes appears. Percy sits up between my legs placing the shirt on my stomach. He hovers over me, holding his tie in front of my eyes. I nod, getting anxious for him to put it on and get going. He covers my eyes and places a sweet, gentle kiss on my lips as he secures it, blindfolding me. I grin, extending my hands blindly in front of me, a palm landing on Percy's face. He kisses the fingers on his mouth and then presses his nose into my hand, shifting his body around. Then, he's gone. I freeze without his mouth on me. Chills run up and down my spine at his hot breath on my neck, whispering, "I'm covering your mouth now."

A long, searing kiss is placed on my parted mouth before he wraps his camp shirt around my head and I bite down on the fabric. Exhaling through my nose, I feel him secure it and pull away, probably to admire his work.

This is crazy. Crazy kinky. I hate not seeing him. Not being able to taste him. I reach out with two hands. "Percy..."

His head nuzzles up to the crook of my neck, letting me grab on to his hair. Sliding his tongue up and down until he reaches my right breast, he takes it into his mouth and gently sucks and nips. One hand claws my stomach and I start to understand why he did this. I can't see what he's doing or what he'll move to next. I have to sit back and relax and let him decide how I will react. I push my chest up, giving him access to do more. His thumb grazes over a hardened nub, making a low groan come from me.

Percy continues his luxurious torture, gradually moving down my body until my whole abdomen has been covered with his kisses. He brushes his nose just above the apex of my thighs, hands clamped on both of my hips, holding them up off the mattress. My grip doesn't release on his hair. His lips ever so lightly touch my left inner thigh, making the tight and tingling sensation between my legs almost unbearable. I feel like I'm burning, hopelessly burning for him. Setting my hips back down, Percy moves his hands, spreading my legs more by delicately stroking the lips to where I so desperately need him.

A strangled moan comes out with a sigh attached to his name at the contact that gets muffled by the shirt. "Percy..."

He speaks against my right thigh now, "Full name and you get what you want, right now."

Once again his fingers and words tease me. I sigh, trying not to arch up too high. I cave and let him control. I bite down on the fabric, trying my best to say his name. "Perseus..."

And as soon as I said it, in went a finger, one massaging my hyper-sensitive clitoris. He nips my upper inner thigh, all of his movements gentle and relaxed. His index finger goes in, out, in and around, making sure he gets the best spots while his thumb for that hand found pleasure in feeling the surrounding lips. Percy hums while he kisses, adding another finger. Then another soon after. My thoughts get jumbled. My breathing speed increases tenfold.

"Mmm..." My arousal is pushing me closer to the edge, groaning and humming being the only things that make sense.

His movements stop and he pulls his hands away, placing them on my upper thighs. I feel the slight tickle of his breath against my hot core. I stutter, my hips moving up where I feel his face is. Percy continues to exhale on me, not quite giving me what I want. I roughly shove his head closer, but his grip tightens on my thigh, making me cry out.

"No. I'm doing this. I know exactly what you want. I can see it. I can smell it, " Percy reprimands my actions. His tongue strokes my clit, mumbling about how much I'm aching for him. How amazing it will be to just let go. How fantastic it'll feel because I can't see anything. He rolls my clit between two fingers and a whimper leaves my mouth. I don't know if he even heard it, but a low hum in the back of this throat begs to differ.

While distracted by what he did or did not hear, Percy's tongue glides up my entrance. I inhale, arching off of the bed. He sweeps it all around, hitting my walls and sweet spot. One hand rests on my stomach with his fingers splayed. The other is pressed to my very upper and very inner part of my thigh. I keep his head in place and move to him. A deep throated groan barely makes it passed his shirt. His mouth picks up the pace, repeatedly hitting my g-spot. My insides start to tighten. I clench my toes, holding on for dear life, not yet ready to climax.

"Annabeth, stop. Breathe. Let go, " Percy says calmly, contrasting my burning centre and constant panting.

I rub his scalp with my fingers and push my hips up a bit more, silently telling him to just finish. His teeth graze along my clit before he delves back into me. I gasp as his hums a nameless tune and strikes my sweet spot. With a loud moan and a contorted body, I finally orgasm. Spots of white splash my vision and this overcoming sensation takes over my body. Because I'm unable to see or taste, it heightened the feelings of my climax, making it more intense than ever. He peppers kisses around my low stomach and thighs, waiting for me to unclench my fingers and toes and relax. His hands rub my knees to the front of my thighs. I feel hot. A thin sheen of sweat covers my body. I'm anxiously waiting for where Percy goes next.

"Shh... Relax..." He kisses up my belly, gliding his palms along my hipbones.

I hum quietly, loosening my death grip on his hair to caress his face. Exhaling slowly, I feel his mouth travel up my chest to my neck. A hand lands on my breast and starts to lightly squeeze. Another traces up my jaw line to my cheek. His teeth nibble at my pulse point, making sure to leave a mark. My leg wraps around his hip, feeling his growing erection press directly into my thigh. I grind against him needing closeness. My palms rub his shoulder blades, feeling the muscles move as he does. It's an incredible feeling the solely feel and hear him. To feel how his body works/reacts against and to mine. My fingers toy with the hairs at the nape of his neck. His intensity of grinding increases. I start to need him. Really need him. I make an urgent noise into the shirt in my mouth.

Percy gets the message and feels me arousal. Moving away slowly he whispers: "Be patient. Hold on."

He leans off of me, most likely grabbing more protection, then straddles my hips, pushing my legs closer together. I feel him drop something light on my stomach, tickling me.

"Reach out a hand," he orders in a very unPercy-like tone.

I do what he says and feel his length brush my fingertips. He scoots up my body so I can firmly grip him with his fingers at my wrist. My hand slides up and down his shaft. We both make a noise when he gets harder in my hand. He pushes his hips to me and I tighten my grip on him, moving quicker. Percy squeezes my wrist, grunting. He picks up whatever was on my stomach, a condom, and places it forcefully in my hand not on him.

I groan loudly, reminding him that I can't see and that he'll have to do this himself. He curses and takes the wrapped condom back, pushing my hand away. I place my palms on his hips, waiting for him to get ready. Lightly, I claw his legs, holding myself back from grabbing his erection again.

Suddenly, he moves. My legs are pushed up, bent at the knees and out from under him. I'm grabbed by the waist. "Sit up and hold my shoulders."

I do what he says and I'm lifted up with his hands on my thighs just under my butt. He places me in his lap, positioning my hips just above him so I feel his tip poke my lips. I shift how I'm sitting so I'm balanced on my knees, making it easier for me to move once we start going. His palms rest on my bottom and lower back, ready to shove me down. Percy's nose brushes mine, kissing my cheeks. His nails start to dig into my skin. I arch up, our chests pressed together, my nose touching his neck. He reaches between my legs, running a finger along the length of my lips. A quiet whimper forces it's way pass my makeshift gag into his ear. I grab his length, our hands guiding me on top of him. As soon as we make contact, I return my hand to his shoulder and his go back to squeezing my butt and hip.

I start slowly, sliding up and down, getting used to the position. We've done it like this before, with me being able to see and kiss. His mouth traces my chest, nipping on the smooth skin above my breasts. I feel his throat vibrate as he hums contentedly.

He clenches his hands on my skin, starting to push our speed. I groan, forcing myself on him slower, refusing to go quicker now.

Percy gets clever, knowing he can't get his way. A hand goes between my legs and lightly starts to toy with my clit as he finds a way to angle his hips to hit my g-spot. I cry out, throwing my head back, causing the gag to become loose and slip out of my mouth. I open my eyes for a split second, checking to see if he noticed I can speak now. His eyes are shut in pleasure as he kisses all of the open area from my neck to my ribs. I exhale, picking up our speed just a little bit. Percy's tied up camp shirt slips down to my neck and my lips brush his pulse point.

"Annabeth?" He chokes out and I suck below his ear, making sure I'm not too rough in fear of a dark hickey.

I grin, speaking into his ear. "It got loose and fell off. Leave it."

He forcefully grabs my face, turns it to his and smashes his mouth on mine. I feel the tickle of his breath on my lips as he gasps for air. He makes my hips move faster, slamming into me. Percy's fingers weave through my curls, disturbing my blindfold, too wrapped up in pleasure to notice.

Sweat starts to appear on my body, adding to the familiar friction between our hips. His grunts and groans begin to make me wild. I don't know how much longer I can take. His tie blindfold over my eyes is pushed up slightly by his hands, giving me some visibility. By now I'm coming to the point where I'm starting to need release and don't care anymore. My nails claw his back, the heels of my hands sliding on his skin from the sweat. Percy trails his fingers down my spine to the small of my back making goosebumps appear in response to his touch. I then feel his palm grab one side of my behind which is nothing new considering our position. But something must have set him off to get confident and his hand smacks me in the rear. I gasp and rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"Percy!" I cry out, not expecting that at all.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't... Annabeth I-"

I cut his sputtering apology off with a rough kiss, my words almost unintelligible. "It's fine... Do it again."

He tenses for a moment, rubbing the side he didn't hit and slaps me again. A loud noise comes out of my mouth and I speed out pace up even more, clinging onto him. He thrusts a few more times and I can't take it. I grab his wrist, moving his cupped hand off my butt and down to my clit. I start his movements, even though he doesn't need the help. He knows what to do to make me scream.

And he does just that. Percy rubs the bundle of nerves between two fingers, pulling gently. His other hand scratches my back like what I'm doing to his while his teeth go to my neck. A brush of the nail on his thumb on my clitoris and I can't take it anymore. Completely lost in the moment with pleasure, his full name flows out of my mouth as I orgasm loudly, my body dominated by ecstasy. I hear and feel him follow my release soon after I finish, my name coming out in that gruff and husky voice I love so much.

My body collapses on his, sitting in his lap before he even got a chance to pull out. Resting my head on his sweaty chest, I hear his heart pound. A smile spreads over my face, placing my palm on his skin to feel the quickened beating. His fingers touch my back, wiping up any droplets he can. We lie in silence for a bit, breathing each other's air, exhausted. He unites his gag that's hanging around my neck, throwing it off the bed. Then, Percy does the same with the blindfold, it soon joining his shirt. Slowly, my hips are lifted for him to pull out and remove his condom, which makes it to the garbage with tissues haphazardly wrapped around.

I curl up on my side, burrowed beneath the covers, waiting for him to return to this half of the bed. Suddenly, a wave of heat presses against my back, grabbing my hand to intertwine our fingers as the other plays with my hair. Dainty kisses make their way around my shoulders and back of my neck. Percy pushes my hips to fit his using the hand with mine in it.

I'm the first to speak. "Percy?"

"Mmm?" I feel his voice vibrate against my neck.

"Happy birthday."

He responds quieter, his voice still husky, "Happy anniversary."

"You too." I squeeze his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We're silent for a bit, listening to the sounds of the city and our breaths. Thinking, he drifted off to sleep, I decided to not say anything. Just then his mouth started to trace a line from my pulse point down to my collarbone.

"If you want to build a future with me, Percy, I would be thrilled to help you." Squeezing his hand, I blurt out.

"Baby steps, Annabeth. Baby steps." He speaks directly into my ear. "Let's enjoy this time together. Worry about ourselves first."

"But we-"

Percy pushes my shoulder back to cut me off with a kiss. His free hand cups my chin. As he slowly pulls away, he locks eyes with me, whispering. "Us. Right now. Don't plan for once. Take a risk."

I exhale. "Risk? I'm dating you aren't I?"

"Exactly," he nods, "so you should have no problem. I'm a huge risk. I'm such a bad boy, you can't resist."

Giggling, I poke his chest with my index finger. "You are the most heroic bad boy I've ever met."

He kisses me lightly and returns to spooning me. "That's because you make my dark, mysterious exterior go away."

"As if, Seaweed Brain."

Our laughter fills the room as conversation fades into the darkness of two thirty am. I listen to the sounds of Percy's steady breaths, realizing he drifted off quicker than I did. My eyes close, sinking deeper into the sheets, completely engulfed in the warmth of his body. I relax and fall asleep with a small smile on my lips.


End file.
